


The Bet

by ramdomfam13175



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramdomfam13175/pseuds/ramdomfam13175
Summary: The real story behind Pinoe's pink hair





	The Bet

"Do I have to wear this babe? I look ridiculous," the light-haired girl whines.

"Tobin, you look great, just leave it on," Christen chuckles as she watches her girlfriend try to stand up in the 3 inch Valentino heels Megan Rapinoe so graciously gifted her for her birthday. 

The fact of the matter is all a stupid joke. While at a planning meeting for Re-Inc's launch party in NYC, Pinoe brought up how she might wanna die her hair a different color.

"Please..." Tobin scoffs. "...like you haven't tied it already," 

Megan jokingly glares at her fellow forward. "Well excuse me for trying to get even more out of my comfort zone. I'm not the one hiding my girlfriend of 4 years to the world," 

Christen chuckles from the other end of the table. Pinoe got her. 

"Well coming out isn't the same as dying your hair," Tobin rebutts.

"Hell yea I know that..." Pinoe laughs. "...but besides that, it's good to make yourself uncomfortable...why don't you wear heels to the event on Sunday,"

Tobin's eyes widen as Christen and Kling almost fall of their chairs from laughing. 

"Hey," Tobin says hurt as she looks toward her girlfriend. "...I can wear heels when I want to," she stammers.

"Okay babe," Christen says as she wipes a tear from her eye. "...but you never want to," 

"Fine..." Tobin agrees. "...I'll wear the heels of Pinoe's choice to the launch. But..." She adds as she looks Megan straight in the eyes. "...I get to choose the color you die your hair," 

Pinoe tries to hold in her laughter. "Is that all it takes? I thought I'd have to dye my pubes too to get ya to agree," 

They shake hands. From this, all hell just broke loose. 

It's Saturday night in the team hotel and everyone is wrapping up eating dinner.

"Ready for some new hair Pinoe?" Tobin teases as she saunters up to her teammate's table.

"Only if you're ready to try on your new kicks," She plays.

"I've never been more ready..."

"Even for the fashion show we're gonna do after?" 

Tobin's heart stops. 

"What,"

"Well, we got some new looks to show off...we gonna show the gals," 

"I really hate you sometimes Rapinoe," She scowls.

"You too boo now let's get a move on!! Mama's gotta be in bed by 9," 

Tobin chuckles as she makes her way over to the elevator with Megan. Christen follows. 

"What are you doing babe? You gotta wait for the big reveal," Tobin grins.

"Well let's just say that there was a unanimous vote that I should help you die your hair since heels are something you could take off, but Pinoe can't really shave her head," She chuckles.

Tobin grins at the sound of Christen's laugh. She was a little hurt though that her teammates didn't really trust her with this job.

The elevator door opens and the three girls step inside. Tobin leans up against the wall as she wraps her arm around Press from behind, pulling her in. 

"Why didn't you tell me your idea of shaving Pinoe's head until now," She softly chuckles into her girlfriend's ear. 

Christen looks back at her, giving her a playful nudge. 

"Quit making out over there you too," Pinoe says from 2 feet away. 

Christen rolls her eyes at her teammate. They obviously weren't doing anything.

The walk from the elevator to Pinoe's hotel room is a dreadful journey for Tobin. She honestly would just rather dying her hair. 

"I hate this," Tobin says under her breath as Christen looks over to her.

Press grins and takes Tobin's hand into hers, swinging their arms back and forth in between them.

Pinoe fumbles for her key card for about five minutes until she finally opens the door.

"Alright Toby, here they are!" Pinoe says evily as she hands the large black box over to the younger girl.

Tobin sits on the bed and studies the black box with the name "Valentino" branded across the face. She opens it as she hears her girlfriend gasp.

"Oh hell no," She chuckles. 

"They're an early birthday present girl, you can't give 'em back," Pinoe answers.

"Or you could just give them to me..." Christen says with her eyes glued to the shoes. 

Tobin looks disgusted over at Christen, the first time she's ever done it actually.

"How could you like these..." Tobin asks.

"Tobin they're so cute," Chris chuckles.

"They're so out there..." Tobin whines. "...I thought we were gonna take baby steps,"

"If you think going from blonde hair to pink hair is baby steps then God bless," Pinoe answers as she fluffs up her hair. 

Christen grins at Megan and then looks back over to her girlfriend. 

"Babe you just have to wear them at the launch. You can wear your Jordans to and from the hotel and just slip these on for the panel and some photos," 

Tobin can't help but argue that. Christen definitely knows how to reason with her. 

"Fine, but that's it," Tobin agrees. "...you still wanna do it?" She asks Megan.

"Well, there's not exactly an in between for me so...yea let's do it," 

Tobin grins as she grabs the pharmacy bag that she had Christen hold. 

"Do you want to be surprised or should I show ya now?"

"Eh, surprise me..." Pinoe says as she sits down on the desk chair. "...let's get er done!" 

Tobin leads Christen to the bathroom and closes the door. She puts her finger over her lips to signal Press to be quiet. Tobin takes the box from the bag and points to the description telling the color: pink.

"Tobin!" Christen softly scolds.

Tobin lets out a chuckle but then hushes her girlfriend to not be so loud. She reaches over to the shower and turns it on, hoping to mask the sound.

"Tobin you can't give her pink hair..."

"Why not? She's making me wear those tomorrow night,"

"But she'd have to wear that pink hair all through the World Cup,"

"Yea and she agreed to it. This is mild compared to the other colors I saw," 

"Fine," Christen sighs as Tobin opens the box. This is going to be quiet a night. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ladies and gentleman this is going to be quiet a sight...two ladies are here to fight the status quo, step out of their comfort zones, and make total idiots out of themselves...please give a warm welcome to Tobin and Pinoe!" Sonnet says as the room of 20 players clap and giggle.

Tobin walks into the dining room with the black box in her hands and Pinoe with a towel over her head. Press follows with a hand mirror and sits in the closest chair to the front.

Tobs sighs as she rests the box on the table and takes out the shoes. The whole room oos and aas. 

"Put 'em on Tobs!" Jmac says from the back.

"No way in hell you guys..." Tobin chuckles. "...if you wanna see me where them you gotta come to the launch tomorrow," 

"But Toby it's my birthday tomorrow," Lindsey jokingly pouts. "...do it for my birthday," 

"Sorry Linds no way," 

"Alright then Pinoe let's see what ya got," Mal then adds.

"Alright, ladies are we ready for the new and improved Pinoe!!" Megan yells as the rooms erupts in applause and encouragement. 

Pinoe whips of the towel as the team gets even louder. Press hands her the mirror and she takes a first look at her new do.

"Hey Toby, pink...I like it!"

"Do you really?" 

"Yea girl, Pinoe can rock anything...thanks dude,"

"Yea..." Tobin answers. "...yea no problem,"

Christen can tell that her girlfriend is a nervous wreck about wearing those heels to the launch tomorrow. Adrianna Franch agreed to room with Morgan Brian for the night so Christen can help Tobin calm her nerves. 

"What's all this for?" Tobin chuckles as Christen pulls her into the room. 

"I'm gonna help calm your nerves," Chris simply says.

"Hey..." Tobin says as she lets her hands rest on Press' hips. "...I like that,"

"Not in that way babe..." She chuckles. She goes over and grabs the shoes Pinoe gave her. "...try 'em on,"

"No way Christen." 

"Tobin you'll look beautiful no matter what. You just don't wear heels so that's why you're so freaked out by them. Please...for me?" Chris pouts.

Tobin thinks for a moment. "Fine, but only for you. I'm not stepping out of this hotel room," 

Christen kisses T's cheek as she hands off the heels to her. The outcome is hilarious. Tobin is like a baby giraffe trying to stand for the first time.

"Babe, it's all about balance...just walk like you normally do," 

"I normally walk without heels Chris!" 

"Alright fine, let's just take a break,"

"No break, I'm done," Tobin sighs as she takes off the shoes and tackles Christen onto the bed. 

Normally Chris would intervene since they have a game tomorrow but how many more times will they room together until after France? Tomorrow will be interesting for sure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Baby, you look fine. Just come on, we gotta go," Christen says for the last time.

Tobin sits on the bed and slips on her white Jordans, putting the heels in Christen's bag.

"I hate this so much..." She says as she meets Chris at the door with her bag. 

"You'll be fine...good vibes kiss?" She asks sweetly.

"Yea," Tobin pouts. 

Chris pulls T in and kisses her passionately, biting her lower lip.

"Speaking of good vibes..." Tobin then adds. "...you look absolutely stunning,"

"What this old thing?" She jokes. 

"Hell yeah babe, you could wear a garbage bag and it would turn me on," 

"Whatever Heath, we gotta go,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The launch is going really well so far, and whether Tobin liked to admit it or not, these heels are making her feel really sexy. A different kind of sexy though...different than when Christen loses her breath at the site of Tobs in a muscle tee and shorts. Or even in Times Square, when all she was wearing was a black tee shirt and black pants. This made her feel sexy for herself ya know? 

The group is exhausted when they come back from the launch. And Tobin's feet hurt soooo much as well. But it was a night well spent in her opinion. 

Christen settles into her pajamas and comes out of the bathroom to see Tobin passed out on the bed, heels and all.

"Babe..." Christen whispers as she nudges the older girl. "...baby wake up,"

"What..." Tobin groans.

"Just let me take of your shoes and jacket okay?" Christen asks.

"Whatever," Tobin says barely audible. 

"You looked gorgeus tonight," Press then adds.

"Me?" Tobin asks surprised.

"Yea...it was new and scary for you..." Christen says as she throws the shoes and jacket to the other bed. "...and in my opinion, there is nothing sexier than a woman who's not afraid to step out of their comfort zone," 

Tobin grins as Christen lies down next to her and nuzzles her head into her neck, placing light kisses onto the back of her girlfriend's shoulder

"I should wear those heels more often," Tobin chuckles.

"I personally like you better when you're wearing nothing at all actually," 

Tobin grins widely as Christen attacks her neck.

"Me too baby...me too,"


End file.
